Risky Game
by BakaUsagi49
Summary: Lavi's the best at what he does. That's why he gets hired to protect Kanda from the Noah. But is he in over his head this time when he starts to fall for Kanda? And can he tell Kanda the truth about who he is? Better yet. Can he protect him?
1. Chapter 1

Lavi put a smile on his face as he entered the casino. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the elevator. He looked around and counted at least ten guards. He just smiled wider. He walked up to the elevator and pushed the up button. The doors opened and Lavi got in. he pushed the button for the pent house and the doors slid shut and the elevator started to go. Lavi reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun and a silencer. He attached it to the gun and cocked it.

As soon as the elevator doors opened again, Lavi pulled the trigger and killed the guard that was there. His body fell to the ground and Lavi stepped over him. Lavi walked over to the man standing by the bed holding a shaking gun. Lavi laughed slightly and cocked the gun again. He pointed it straight at the man's face.

"Sorry, but your time is up," Lavi said pulling the trigger. He watched as the man fell backwards onto the bed and the gun fell to the floor. Lavi smirked at his work and went back to the elevator, placing the gun back in his jacket. He pushed the down button and the doors slid back open. He stepped in and pressed the button for the first floor.

Lavi hummed quietly as the elevator made its way back down. He hated elevators because they were to slow, but he knew he needed to act like he was leaving from meeting with someone. As soon as the doors opened he walked out and headed to the exit. Lavi would have loved to stay to pick up a hot chick, but knew he couldn't for the risk of being caught. Lavi walked outside and pulled out an earpiece. He put it on and pressed the button on it.

"Yo, bean."

"Lavi stop calling me that," came Allen's angry voice. Lavi just laughed.

"Is the mission done?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. It's done," Lavi answered.

"What's the body count?"

"Two. The target and one body guard."

"Wow. I'm impressed Lavi. You held back this time. Why?" Lavi sighed.

"The other ten were spread out on the main floor. I wasn't going to shoot into that big of a crowd," Lavi said as he got into a waiting car and nodded to the driver to go.

"I see. Well when you get back you have another mission."

"No break? This will make the sixth one without a break," Lavi complained.

"Sorry. This is one that literally only you can do."

"Fine. See you when I get there," Lavi said disconnecting. He took the earpiece off and put it in his jacket. Lavi sighed and took off the sunglasses. He reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out his eye patch. Lavi quickly tied the eye patch back on. He liked wearing it more than the glasses. He could see fine in that eye, it's just he liked how the eye patched looked on him.

"Toma, wake me when we get there," Lavi said closing his eye and leaning his head back.

"Yes sir," answered Toma as Lavi fell asleep.

* * *

Toma woke Lavi when they got there as he was told. But it still didn't help that Lavi was grumpy when he got woken. Lavi walked into the building and nodded at everyone that greeted him. Lavi walked all the way to Allen's office and knocked.

"Come in." Lavi opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch in front of Allen's desk and plopped down on it.

"You're going to break it if you keep that up," Allen said frowning. Lavi just waved it off.

"I'll replace it if I break it. Stop worrying," Lavi said nonchalantly. Allen rolled his eyes at Lavi. Lavi just grinned and leaned forward.

"So, What's this mission?"

"You're target is Yuu Kanda." Lavi leaned back crossing his arms behind his head.

"That wealthy Japanese ambassador's kid?" Lavi asked.

"That's him."

"Alright. So why am I taking him out?" Lavi asked boredly. Allen sat back in his chair, smiling.

"Now I didn't say you were taking him out Lavi." Lavi raised an eyebrow curious.

"Oh?"

"You're going to be keeping an eye on him," Allen said. Lavi pouted and lowered his arms.

"Why do I have to baby sit some guy?" Lavi whined. Allen rolled his eyes at Lavi for whining like a little kid.

"Because the Noah want to take him out and his father hired you through me," Allen answered. Lavi looked at his boss in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Allen wouldn't let him be part of that decision.

"Why me?" Lavi asked crossing his arms angrily. Allen chuckled and grinned.

"You'll find out," Allen said handing him a plan ticket. Lavi took the ticket and went to go pack. Allen watched him leave.

"Let's just hope Kanda doesn't kill you first Lavi," Allen said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi stretched after having been on a plane forever. He, par say, didn't mind getting on planes. That was required of his job. But he did hate to have to be on them for long periods of time. Especially, when Allen always put him on direct flights to where he was going. He stood there at baggage claim waiting for his suitcase. He watched several go past before he spotted his. He leaned down and grabbed it. He turned around and headed to the door. He walked outside and grinned. He was just glad he was sent some place warm.

"You must be Lavi," someone said coming up to him on his right. Lavi turned to look.

"Strike!" The girl laughed at Lavi.

"I take that as a yes. I'm Lenalee," she said holding out her hand to shake his. Lavi took her hand and instead of shaking it, he lifted her hand up and kissed it. Lenalee blushed at the gesture.

"And I thought my employer would be getting me," Lavi said.

"He's in the car waiting for us. Shall we go?" Lavi nodded and followed her to a black car with darkly tinted windows. Lenalee walked over to the back door and opened it for Lavi. Lavi smiled at her and got in. She shut the door and got into the passenger seat and nodded to the driver.

"Thank you for coming. My name's Yukito."

"You're welcome. I didn't really have much of a choice when Allen gave me the plane ticket," Lavi said. Yukito laughed at that.

"I'm just glad you came."

"Would you mind telling me why you picked me? And why the Noah are after your son who's not in the car with us?" Lavi asked.

"My son is at his house here in America. He didn't want to stay in Japan like I advised him to do."

"I see. But you do realize that your son made the right choice? The Noah reside in Japan," Lavi said. Yukito thought about for a minute and realized Lavi was right.

"You're right. Now the reason I picked you. I believe that you might be the only one that can put up with my sons attitude. Other than Lenalee," he said.

"I see. So that's what Allen meant by I'd see," Lavi muttered. Yukito smiled at Lavi.

* * *

Lenalee walked into the house first to prepare Kanda. Lavi looked at Kanda's father.

"What is Lenalee to him exactly?" Lavi asked.

"I guess you could say that they're childhood friends and she's the only one that can calm him down," he said finally heading into the house. Lavi picked up his bag and followed him in. As soon as Lavi walked in, he was hit it the face. He instantly dropped his bag and tackled the one that punched him. Lavi quickly pinned them down, putting enough weight so they couldn't move.

"Kanda!" Lenalee exclaimed. Lenalee grabbed Lavi and pulled him off of Kanda. Kanda stood up and brushed himself off.

"What was that for?" asked his father. Kanda glared at him.

"Watashi wa watashi o hogo suru tame ni ikutsu ka no baka o hitsuyō to shinai!*" Kanda yelled in Japanese while pointing at Lavi. Lavi frowned at him.

"I can understand you perfectly clear," Lavi said flatly. Yukito sighed and shook his head. He stepped between the two before they could do anything.

"Please wait to fight with each other when I leave. Kanda my decision is final and you will go through with this," Yukito said firmly. Kanda shifted his glare to his father.

"Tch." Kanda turned and walked away. Yukito frowned and looked at Lavi.

"Now I understand why you picked me. I won't let you down sir," Lavi said. Yukito smiled and left after hearing that. Lavi then looked at Lenalee.

"Where will I be staying?" he asked.

"Outside!" Kanda yelled from somewhere in the house. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Follow me Lavi," she said walking away. Lavi picked up his bag and followed her to a bed room.

"Thanks Lena-lady," Lavi said smiling. Lenalee giggled and walked off. Lavi entered the room and shut the door. He walked over to the bed and placed the bag on it. Lavi opened it and pulled out one of his guns and some extra ammo. He put the gun in the back of his pants and positioned his shirt to cover it. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out the earpiece and put it on.

Lavi left the room and walked out the front door to do a perimeter check. While he was doing that, he called Allen.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked as son as he answered.

"You didn't tell me that Kanda was a fucking prick," Lavi said angrily.

"If I had told you that I would have been sending you there in a cargo hold," Allen replied. Lavi frowned. He knew that was worse.

"I'll humor you Lavi. Why is he a prick?"

"He called me an idiot in his native tongue after he punched me in the face when I walked in," Lavi said. Allen started to laugh on the other end.

"You're an ass Allen," Lavi stated.

"And your boss. Just do your job," he said before hanging up. Lavi huffed as he finished his check and walked back up the stairs to the front door. When he turned the door knob and took a step forward, he ran into the door. Lavi glared angrily at the door.

"Very funny asshole. Now let me in," Lavi yelled.

"No. I said you were staying outside. And your staying outside," Kanda said through the door.

"I'll shoot the door knob off if you don't let me in," Lavi threatened.

"You don't even have a gun," Kanda said with a hint of smartass. Lavi stepped back from the door and pulled his gun out and cocked it.

"Did you hear that?" Lavi asked smirking.

"You wouldn't dare shoot my door," Kanda growled.

"Want to test me?" Lavi asked. Kanda liked his house how it was and he didn't feel like replacing the door knob. He grudgingly opened the door. Lavi grinned and put his gun away and walked in. Kanda shut the door and flipped Lavi off before walking away. Lavi stood there gaping at him. He was tempted right then to shoot Kanda's middle finger off.

* * *

* Watashi wa watashi o hogo suru tame ni ikutsu ka no baka o hitsuyō to shinai! - I don't need some idiot to protect me!


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi and Lenalee both sat at the dinning room table waiting for Kanda to finish cooking. Lenalee had explained how Kanda was to Lavi throughout the day. He had called Allen back several times, but it went to voicemail every time. So Lavi, happily, left some oh so pleasant voicemails. Lenalee laughed every time he did that and Kanda would throw something at his head.

"Where are you from Lavi?" Lenalee asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm from England," Lavi answered. She frowned at him.

"You don't have an accent. Where are you really from?" Lavi smiled sweetly at her.

"Well I've moved around a lot. I've only been living in England for a year."

"I see," she said smiling. Lavi grinned and turned to look when Kanda came into the dinning room with three plates. He set Lenalee's down first then his, and handed Lavi his. Lavi took it and started to eat. Not noticing the smirk on Kanda's face. Lavi's eye widened and he spit out his food. He quickly grabbed his glass of water and downed it.

"W-What the fuck did you do?!" Lavi yelled glaring at Kanda. Kanda's smirk grew.

"I put wasabi in your food," Kanda said smugly. Lavi glared more at Kanda.

"Kanda! That wasn't nice. Here Lavi, you can eat mine," Lenalee said taking Lavi's plate and sliding hers in front of him. Lavi looked at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude to you by taking yours," Lavi said. Lenalee smiled sweetly as she stood up.

"I'm sure." With that she went into the kitchen to fix herself another plate. Kanda glared at her back until she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Kill my fun…" Kanda mumbled as he started to eat. Lavi gave one more glare and started to eat again. Lenalee came back and sat down. She placed another glass of water in front of Lavi.

"Thanks Lenalee," Lavi said happily. Lenalee laughed a little and smiled. She started to eat too. Lavi turned his attention to Kanda.

"Should I go out on a limb and say that you did something to the room I'm staying in?" Lavi asked. Kanda didn't look up at him.

"Maybe." Lavi glared at him.

"Great…" Lavi muttered. Lenalee sighed. She realized that this was going to be a daily occurrence between the two.

* * *

Lavi cussed loudly when he stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

"Kanda! You are fucking asshole!" Lavi yelled. He should've known that Kanda would have chosen to mess with his shampoo. Lavi quickly grabbed his pants and put them on and stormed out of the bathroom and his bedroom. Lavi stomped into Kanda's bedroom and glared at him.

Kanda turned around and smirked at his handy work. Lenalee came out of her bedroom and walked to Kanda's room. She covered her mouth when she saw Lavi's hair. Lavi gave her a sharp glare and turned back to Kanda.

"What the hell did you put in my shampoo?" Lavi asked angrily.

"Just blue hair dye," Kanda answered smugly. Lavi moved closer to him and pointed at his face.

"The likelihood of you dying violently in the next five minutes is eighty-seven point sixty-one percent," Lavi hissed.

"Oh really now? You don't even have a weapon on you," Kanda said smirking. Lavi pursed his lips and then stormed out of the room. Lenalee looked at Kanda and tried to glare, but failed.

"That was funny. But please don't do it again," Lenalee said.

"Fine…" Kanda grumbled. Lenalee smiled and walked out.

* * *

**If you caught the Portal 2 reference, I'll give you a llama named Steve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi was still angry when he got up the next morning. He quickly grabbed his phone off the charger and called Allen.

"Yes?" Allen answered.

"I hate you so much right now bean," Lavi said angrily.

"Why?"

"Because it's your fault that I am being subjected to torment in the form of an asshole."

"What did he do now?" Allen asked sighing.

"He put wasabi in my food and replaced my shampoo with blue hair dye! Blue!" Lavi yelled into the phone. Allen bust out laughing on the other end and Lavi glared at the wall.

"Not fucking funny!" Allen just kept laughing. Lavi hung up on him and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He slowly made some cereal and walked out to go sit in the living room. Lavi as soon as he entered the living room, he noticed the glass door to the backyard was open. Lavi sat his bowl down on the coffee table and cautiously walked to the door. He saw Kanda walking around while talking on his phone.

Lavi shrugged it off and walked back to his bowl and picked it up. He sat on the couch and turned on the television to the news and started to eat. He was halfway through his bowl of Lucky Charms, when Kanda came back in pissed off. Lavi looked at him with his spoon sticking out of his mouth. Kanda looked at him.

"Hurry up and pack a fucking a bag gay leprechaun," Kanda growled as he stormed past him and out of the living room. Lavi stared after him confused. He decided that he didn't want Kanda to come back in and yell at him and quickly finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink. Lavi went to his room and pack a bag. He made sure he put a few of his guns and knifes in it too.

"Ready?" Kanda asked coming in the room. Lavi turned around and quickly caught something that was thrown at him. He looked at it and noticed it was a set of car keys.

"Yes. Why do I have car keys? Where are we going? And why am I a gay Leprechaun?"

"You're driving me to New York for a stupid convention I have to present at. And because you ate that fucking gay ass cereal," Kanda stated before walking off. Lavi rolled his eye and followed behind.

"Is Lenalee coming?" Lavi asked silently praying that she was.

"No." Lavi quietly groaned. He was now hating this trip more then ever. Especially since his hair was now smurf blue. Lavi walked outside and saw that Kanda had pulled the car around. Lavi guessed that he did that before coming in and giving him the keys. He walked down to the car and opened the back door and put his bag in the backseat.

"Why aren't you putting your bag in the trunk like a normal person baka?" Lavi rolled his eye and shut the door before getting in himself and starting the car when Kanda got in.

"Because I'm not a "_normal_" person. And it has my weapons that I might need in it," Lavi explained as he started to drive off.

"Whatever." Lavi heard his phone going off and dug it his pocket for his earpiece and put it in. He pressed the button on it quickly.

"Yes?"

"You have a problem Lavi," Allen said.

"What's the problem boss?" Lavi asked. Dropping his playful demeanor and becoming serious.

"I didn't think that the Earl would have someone in America this fast, but he does."

"Who did he send?"

"From what I've found out, he sent Tyki and Skin. They are in New York. Whatever you do, don't go to that convention," Allen said. Lavi let out an annoyed sigh. He caught Kanda's attention when he did that.

"I'm already on the highway. What do you want me to do?" Lavi asked annoyed.

"The Convention is in New York City right?" asked Allen.

"Yeah"

"A good friend of mine is there. I want you to go to his place and keep Kanda there. Try not to let him go to the convention."

"Got it. Now how do I get to your friends house?"

"I've just sent it to your cell. Be careful Lavi," Allen said before hanging up. Lavi sighed.

"Kanda will you reach into the outer pocket on my bag and pull my phone out?" Lavi asked.

"No." Lavi sighed and shot him a kick glare.

"Just do it. I need what my boss just sent to it." Kanda rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible. He reached into the backseat and got Lavi's phone. He opened the message and saw the address and scowled.

"I know where it is," Kanda grumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's that fucking sister complex's place," Kanda muttered. Lavi could tell Kanda wasn't going to like this. And he had a feeling he wouldn't either.

* * *

I want to thank **Destiny **for the review. I do plan to continue writing this. I'm having a lot of fun torturing Lavi and I have more instore for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lavi pulled up into the driveway of the house. He turned to Kanda, not to happy.

"Is this the correct house or are you fucking with me again?" Kanda unbuckled and flipped Lavi off as he got out of the car. Lavi pursed his lips in a tight line as he turned off the car and got out. He grabbed his bag from the backseat and tossed Kanda the keys so he could unlock the trunk. Kanda got his bag and shut the trunk. He walked past Lavi and made sure to step on his foot.

Lavi glared hatefully at Kanda as he followed him up to the door while trying to ignore the pain in his foot. Kanda knocked on the door and it was flung open. Kanda out of reflex, punched Komui in the stomach and he dropped to the floor.

"Kanda!" Lavi exclaimed as Kanda stepped over Komui.

"He'll be fine. He should learn not to open the door that fast when it involves me," Kanda replied boredly as he headed to the guest room. Lavi helped Komui up off the floor and walked in. Komui shut the door and held his hand out for Lavi. Lavi shook his hand.

"Thanks for letting us stay here."

"No problem. I'd do anything to help out Allen. And I can pester Kanda about my precious Lenalee," Komui said happily. Lavi gave an awkward smile. He now understood what Kanda had meant by sister complex.

"Where will I stay?" Lavi asked trying to change the subject. Komui laughed nervously and Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Well I only have one guest room…" Komui started but trailed off looking away. Lavi frowned.

"I see. I'll just sleep on the couch then," Lavi said. Komui nodded.

"Sorry about that." Lavi smiled.

"It's okay. Besides it's only for two days."

"I'll go make dinner then. I'm sure you both are hungry." Lavi nodded and Komui walked off and went to the kitchen. Lavi went into the living room and sat his bag next to the couch. He walked out and headed down the hallway to the open door. He stood in the doorway and watched Kanda unpack a few things. Kanda turned around and glared at him.

"If you think I'm going to share the bed with you, I won't," Kanda said irritably. Lavi rolled his eye.

"Don't worry. I don't want to sleep in a bed with someone who turns my hair blue," Lavi replied mockingly. Kanda smirked at that. Lavi could tell that Kanda was still loving his work at what he had done.

"I just want to ask you a question," Lavi said. Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Lavi.

"What did you do to require a body guard?" Kanda closed his eyes for a few minutes. Lavi waited patiently for him to answer.

"I refused an offer to marry some blonde chick that lives with the Earl. Apparently I did it in away so humiliating, that the chick and him want me dead." Lavi just stared at him. He didn't know if Kanda was being serious or being stupid. He knew the Earl did things for no reason, so this was just a possibility that he randomly chose to go after Kanda.

"Did you ever go out with her?"

"No. I don't even know the stupid chick." Lavi sighed. One question answered. Now he just needed to figure out why the Earl was after Kanda.

"Dinner is finished," Komui said popping his head into the room. Lavi turned and smiled. He happily followed Komui to the dinning room. Kanda followed and sat at the usual spot he would sit when he was forced to come with Lenalee. Lavi sat next to him and Komui sat too since he had set the table before going to get them.

Lavi started to eat and hummed with appreciation. The food was delicious and he didn't realize he had finished eating it within a few minutes.

"This was really good!" Lavi said happily. Komui smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you."

"It's better than what Kanda made the first day I was at his house," Lavi said as he glared at said person. Kanda scoffed and continued to eat.

"Did he burn the food?"

"No I didn't burn the fucking food. I put wasabi in his food," Kanda growled.

"He also punched me in the face and switched my shampoo with blue hair dye," Lavi said pointing to his hair. Komui shook his head.

"I was curious about that. Now I know. That's odd of Kanda to be doing things like that," Komui said. Kanda shot him a glare to keep his mouth shut, but Komui ignored him.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked. Kanda slammed his hands on the tabled before Komui could answer.

"I'm right here. Don't you dare answer him. As soon as this shit is over with, he's gone," Kanda said flatly as he got up and stormed off to the room. Komui shook his head again. Lavi just stared after Kanda somewhat confused. Komui got up and started to gather the plates. Lavi stood and helped too.

"Oh you don't have to help me," Komui said.

"It's okay. I don't mind helping. I don't get to do stuff like this often," Lavi said smiling. Komui smiled and allowed Lavi to help him with the dishes and the kitchen.

"Thanks for your help. You should get some sleep. You have along day ahead of you tomorrow." Lavi nodded and watched as Komui walked off and headed to bed. Lavi walked over to the couch and laid down on it. He sighed and closed his eye and fell asleep.

* * *

Lavi was silently cussing in his head the next day. His morning had been horrible thanks to Kanda. Kanda had decided to dump a cup of ice in his pants to wake him. When he had been taking his shower, Kanda had quietly crept in and flushed the toilet. That caused the water to turn scalding hot and make Lavi jump out of the shower. Then he should have known better than to take the bowl that was offered to him by Kanda. Lavi took one bite of the cereal and had run to the sink to spit it out. Kanda had put hot sauce in the bowl.

Now he was standing by the stage as Kanda gave his speech to the crowd of people. He was scanning the crowd trying to find Tyki and Skin. So far he hadn't seen any sign of them. Which he guessed was a good thing. But then again, it wasn't at the same time. Lavi turned his attention back to the stage when he heard clapping. Kanda was walking off stage towards him. Lavi nodded and led him to the dressing room that had been set up for him.

Lavi stopped when they got to the hall where the room was. He noticed that the door was cracked open. Lavi looked at Kanda and mouthed stay put. Kanda just rolled his eyes as Lavi pulled out his gun and slowly walked towards the door. He slowly opened the door the rest of the way with one hand and held the gun ready with the other.

"Nice of you to finally show up Bunny Boy," came a sultry voice. Lavi glared as Tyki turned around to greet him. Tyki gave one of his charming smiles that was meant to disarm you. But Lavi didn't fall for it.

"Hey! Let me go you bastard!" Kanda yelled. Lavi turned to go rescue Kanda but Tyki managed to grab him and twisted his arm that was holding the gun. Lavi let out a small grunt of pain, but didn't let go of the gun.

"Let us go Tyki," Lavi said through gritted teeth. Tyki pulled Lavi against him. Lavi glared at the wall since he couldn't glare at Tyki.

"I can't do that," Tyki whispered right against Lavi's ear. Lavi couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran through his body. He mentally cussed at himself for how his body reacted. He could feel Tyki smirk against his ear.

"Even if I ask _nicely_?" Lavi asked sarcastically.

"Nope. You're both coming with us. The Millennium Earl wants to see you both. Now, drop the gun." Lavi regrettably dropped the gun and Tyki let go of his arm and picked up the gun. He shoved Lavi forward and out of the room. Kanda and Skin were no longer in the hallway.

"Looks like Skin took him to the van. Let's go," Tyki said shoving Lavi again. Lavi walked forward. He was trying to think of away to get out of this, but he wasn't having any luck. Tyki shoved him out a door into the alley to a waiting van. The door slid open and Lavi could see Kanda passed out. He was gagged and tied up. Lavi glared hatefully at Skin. Tyki pushed him into the van and climbed in. He slid the door shut and Skin took off driving. Tyki grabbed Lavi's wrist and tied them together. He did the same with his feet. He grabbed the duct tape and taped Lavi's mouth shut.

Lavi's eye widen when he saw Tyki pull a needle out of his jacket. Lavi was trying to stay calm, but was failing when Tyki came closer with the needle. He found it slightly funny that he could kill someone without a second thought. But when it came to needles, he would act like a small kid going to the doctor's to get a shot. Tyki injected Lavi with what was in it. Lavi instantly felt himself start to go unconscious.

"Sorry but we can't have you seeing where we're going," was the last thing Lavi heard before completely passing out.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to **melode** and **red-devil-rose2094** for the great reviews. They made my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Lavi groaned as he came to. He sat up and shook his head a few times to clear it. He looked around and saw that he was in a small room. To his right was a window with metal bars over it, a wooden dresser, a floor lamp, and the door. To his left was the bed with a figure laying on it. There was also a table with a television on it ,a mini fridge, and a small coffee table. Lavi looked down and saw that he was no longer tied up. He slowly got up and walked to the door.

He turned the door knob. It was locked. He figured that there was a deadbolt on the other side of the door. Lavi sighed and turned around when he heard the bed shift behind him. Kanda groaned as he sat up and looked around. He stopped when he saw Lavi and glared at him. Lavi walked over and opened the mini fridge just to see what was in it. It was stocked with water and a few different sodas. Lavi frowned at that. That meant that their food would be brought to them.

He closed the mini fridge and turned around to see Kanda still glaring at him.

"What?"

"This is your fucking fault," Kanda spat.

"How is this my fault if I got caught too?" Lavi asked crossing his arms.

"Because you fail as a body guard baka," Kanda said. Lavi sighed and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. This meant that they had been unconscious since that morning. Lavi walked to the other side of the room and turned on the lamp. He felt in his pockets to see if he had any weapons left. None.

"Great. My weapons are gone…" Lavi muttered. They both looked to the door when they heard the lock click. The door opened and Tyki walked in with two plates. He shut the door and walked to the coffee table and sat the food down. Lavi glared at Tyki as he came over to him.

"I'm not going to eat that. So you can just take my plate back," Lavi said flatly. Tyki chuckled.

"Afraid that it's poisoned Bunny Boy?" Tyki asked as he touched Lavi's face. Lavi slapped his hand away.

"I know not to trust you Mikk." Tyki smirked and walked over to the plates and picked one up.

"Good guess."

"What about Kanda's plate?"

"His is fine. The Earl isn't going to hurt him yet. You on the other hand, he will." Lavi scoffed. He figured as much.

"Then let him know that it will take a lot to catch me off guard."

"I will." Tyki walked past him to the door.

"Oh. And if you try to remove the metal bars, you'll get shocked painfully. I'll be back shortly for his plate," Tyki said as he left the room and they heard the lock click back into place. Lavi sat in the chair as Kanda picked up the plate. He eyed it suspiciously.

"He was telling the truth. Just eat it," Lavi said. Kanda snorted and started to eat. Lavi sighed. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be eating for awhile. Kanda got up and walked over to Lavi. Lavi looked up at him and opened his mouth to ask what it was when Kanda shoved the fork in his mouth.

"You eat the rest baka," Kanda said as he shoved the plate into Lavi's lap.

"T-thanks," Lavi said surprised.

"Tch. Whatever. You haven't eaten since this morning anyway," Kanda said as he walked over to the bed and turned on the television. Lavi smiled slightly and quickly ate the rest of the food and placed it over on the coffee table. Tyki came back about five minutes after he had set the plate down.

"You ate some of it too didn't you?" Tyki asked as he looked at Lavi.

"No." Tyki walked over and tilted his head up. Lavi glared hatefully at him.

"You did. There's a crumb on your face," Tyki replied smirking. Lavi mentally cussed. Tyki let go of him and picked up the plate.

"I guess that can't be helped. After all you are the greatest spy in the field right now. But it's funny how you seem to be down graded to a pathetic job like a body guard," Tyki said. Laughing as he left the room and locked the door. Lavi looked at Kanda cautiously.

"What did he mean?" Kanda demanded. Lavi ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm a spy."

"Yeah right," scoffed Kanda.

"It's the truth."

"Prove it."

"You know that rich man that was found murdered in the president suite at that casino last week?" Lavi asked.

"They never said that he was in the president suite or murdered," Kanda replied.

"Exactly. They only tell you what they want you to know. He had eleven guards. Ten were out on the casino floor and one was with him. I killed the one guard and the man. He was my last assignment before this one," Lavi said. Kanda glared icily at him.

"Stay the hell away from me," Kanda growled. Lavi got up and came over.

"Kanda I'm not that bad of a person," Lavi said. Kanda just glared at him and gave a low growl.

"Not all spies are bad. I'm one of the good ones."

"I don't care."

"I can at least tell you how this is going to end," Lavi said as he moved over to the window. Kanda stayed silent and just watched him. Lavi took the silence as his cue to talk.

"You're father will pay the ransom the Earl wants for you and you'll get to live. My boss has made it clear to all of us that if this happens to us, we are on our own. So I have no one to pay for me. The Earl will kill as soon as your ransom is paid," Lavi said. He turned as the door opened and Lulubell came in.

"Or your death could be right now," she said. Lavi walked towards closer to the bed to where his back was to Kanda.

"Am I to guess the Earl wants to meet me then?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." Lavi looked over his shoulder at Kanda and smiled. He caught the faint blush that appeared on the other's face. Lavi stepped towards Lulubell and nodded. She walked out first and before Lavi walked out, he looked back at Kanda.

"If I come back, will you tell me what Komui meant at dinner?" Lavi asked. Kanda scoffed and turned his head away. Lavi some how knew that that was a yes. He walked out of the room and Lulubell shut and locked the door.

* * *

Kanda lay down on the bed to try and sleep an hour after Lavi left with that woman. But he just couldn't go to sleep. He laid there staring at the window the entire time. The smile on Lavi's face wouldn't leave him alone. He had noticed the uncertainty and pain in it. Almost like Lavi knew this would be his last day.

Kanda sat up when he noticed the sun was rising. He sighed realizing that he had lost sense of time while he was worrying over the stupid rabbit. Kanda turned around when the door was opened and something heavy was thrown in and the door was shut again. He got up and carefully made his way to the lamp and turned it on. Kanda gasped in shock at the sight in front of him. Lavi laid there in a heap on the floor. He was bloodied and injured.

Kanda quickly went to the dresser and looked through it. He found some clothes that looked like they would fit him and some bandages in another drawer. He set them on the bed and quickly moved to Lavi's side. He picked him up and got him onto the bed. Kanda sat Lavi up and pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He laid him down real quick and went to the mini fridge. He got a few water bottles out and grabbed another shirt out of the dresser.

He opened one of the bottles and poured it on the shirt. He lifted Lavi up and started to clean him off. Lavi would occasionally flinch when Kanda clean off certain spots. He finished cleaning Lavi's upper body and slipped on the new shirt. He had to admit that even though Lavi had cuts all over him, he still had a good looking body. He blushed furiously at that thought. He laid him back and pulled off his shoes and socks. His blush got worse when he undid Lavi's belt and pants and pulled them off and left his boxers on.

He grabbed the shirt and another bottle and poured it on it again. Kanda slowly and carefully cleaned off Lavi's legs and put the new pair of pants on him. Kanda gathered the clothes and put them in a pile near the door. He sat in the chair and watched Lavi. Waiting for him to wake up. _How could he get beaten up this bad? _Kanda wondered.

Kanda soon got up and turned the lamp off once the sun was completely up. He frowned when Lavi still hadn't woken up. The door opened and Tyki came in. Kanda glared at him. Tyki just laughed and walked to the coffee table and sat the food down.

"What did you do to him?" Kanda demanded. Tyki looked at him and laughed.

"Oh? Do you actually care for him?" Tyki ask coming closer until he backed Kanda up against the wall. Kanda glared hatefully at him. His eyes narrowed when Tyki pressed his body against Kanda's.

"If you want to know what we did to him, I could ask to do it to him in here tonight," Tyki said against Kanda's ear.

"Leave him alone Tyki," Lavi said finally waking and weakly sitting up. Tyki scoffed and left the room taking the pile of clothes with him. Lavi looked at Kanda and gave him the same smile as the one before he left. Kanda glared at him.

"Idiot. Just rest." Lavi watched as Kanda grabbed the plate and came over and held the fork out to him. Lavi smiled and slowly ate what Kanda offered him. Kanda moved away to finish eating the rest himself. Lavi slowly laid back and closed his eye.

"Thanks Yuu," Lavi said before falling asleep. Kanda just stared at him blushing.

"Stupid rabbit…"


	7. Chapter 7

Tyki came back into the room at lunch to put the plate of food in there. He looked between Lavi and Kanda. Lavi slowly got up off the bed and walked up to Tyki.

"Hm?"

"I've got to use it," Lavi said. Tyki sighed and led him from the room. Lavi secretly smirked. Tyki pushed him into the bathroom and stood outside the door. Lavi quickly did what he needed too. He took a deep breath as he opened the door quietly and slapped his hand over Tyki's mouth and pulled him into the bathroom. Tyki broke free and went to throw a punch at Lavi, but Lavi easily dodged and grabbed Tyki's head and slammed it into the sink as hard as he could. He grinned when he successfully knock Tyki out.

He reached into Tyki's pockets and pulled out his cuffs and cuffed him to the metal pipes under the sink. He reached into his pockets again to grab his gun. Lavi popped his head out into the hall and saw no one. He quickly ran back to the room and opened the door. Kanda looked up.

"I lied the other day when I said you'd get out of this alive. He wants to kill us both. We don't have long before the others come after us," Lavi said quickly as he made sure no one was coming. So far no one was. Kanda got up and came over. Lavi nodded and they took off running down the hallway.

"You're still fired after this is over baka Usagi," Kanda growled. Lavi laughed lightly.

"Yeah. Yeah." Lavi stopped running when he noticed another door with a deadbolt on it. He walked over to it and unlocked it and opened the door. He gasped in shock at who he saw.

"Cross?!" Lavi exclaimed confused. Cross stood and walked over. He hit Lavi in the head. Lavi rubbed at the abused spot.

"About damn time someone from the organization found my ass," Cross said walking past the two. Lavi and Kanda followed after him.

"How long have you been here? Allen took over while you were gone. We all thought that you decided to go into hiding yet again," Lavi blurted out. Cross stopped and looked at him annoyed.

"We'll talk after we get the hell out," he said before walking again. Kanda rolled his eyes at Cross. He already hated the man and he didn't even know him. They went down several hallways and stair cases before finding the exit. Lavi slowed his walk slightly to be behind Kanda. Kanda huffed in annoyance. Lavi ignored him and looked behind them. He could hear them running around inside trying to find them. He smirked as they walked out of sight of the building.

Cross led them to an abandoned ware house a few blocks away. He led them down into the basement and turned on the light. Lavi looked around and saw there was at least a chair, a bed, and a couch. Cross walked over to the bed and Kanda stormed past to the couch. Lavi sighed as he walked to the chair. He looked at Cross.

"The answer to you're first question, is that I've been there for three years. I figured that little fuck would take over. He's probably converted half or almost all of the spies to the Earl's side," Cross said muttering the last sentence. Lavi caught it though and looked confused.

"What do you mean? Allen put you there?"

"Bingo. He's not on the good side. The fucker threw me in that room and took over so that he could the others to do the Earl's dirty work," Cross said. Lavi looked down, thinking. Now that he thought about it, the last person he killed, was actually someone that funded them.

"Shit…" Kanda looked over at Lavi as he stood up and started to pace.

"I should have realized who the one's I was killing off were…"

"And who did you kill off?" Cross asked sternly. Lavi stopped pacing and looked at him.

"All the people you got to be funders," Lavi answered. Cross started muttering cuss words under his breath. Kanda looked between the two and sat up from his lounging position on the couch.

"So let me get this right. You're the actual boss?" Kanda asked flatly as he pointed at Cross. Cross boredly looked at Kanda.

"Yeah." Kanda rolled his eyes and looked at Lavi pointing at him.

"And you're just the stupid spy that got caught up in his love of killing that you didn't even question the orders?"

"I guess I am. I should have realized that something wasn't right." Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would have figured that out when you were told that you weren't going to be killing me," Kanda said sarcastically. Lavi glared at him.

"Oi! You're still alive thanks to me!" Lavi yelled. Kanda glared sharply at him.

"And what a fine job you've done idiot!" Cross started laughing as the two bickered. Both snapped their heads in his direction.

"What's so funny?!" they both yelled. Lavi and Kanda looked at each other glaring for a minute before turning back to Cross.

"You two bickering like a married couple," Cross retorted. Lavi blushed furiously and looked away. Kanda blushed too and looked the other way. Cross snickered at the sight. It was obvious the two like each other.

"Alright. So if rich boy there isn't the one that's to be killed, who is the little fucker's target?" Cross asked. Lavi started to think of different people. Kanda's eyes widen in horror.

"It's my father!" Kanda exclaimed. Lavi looked at Cross and stood straight.

"What do you want to do?" Lavi asked. Cross rubbed his chin while he thought for a minute.

"I'll keep an eye on your little pretty boy here. And y-"

"Hey I'm not a _little pretty boy_!" Kanda yelled.

"You will go save his father. He's the last one left that funds us. And like hell I want him dead," Cross said ignoring Kanda outburst.

"Yes sir. And if Allen's there?"

"Kill him." Lavi nodded and turned towards the stairs and head up. Cross looked at Kanda.

"You give off that attitude of one." Kanda flipped him off and glared.

"If you like him, go catch him and tell him before your chance is gone idiot," Cross said laying back on the bed and closing his eye. Kanda rolled his eyes, but got up and ran after Lavi.

"Oi! Baka!" Kanda yelled. Lavi stopped and turned around. He frowned seeing Kanda come up from the basement.

"You need to go back down sta-" Lavi was cut off when Kanda suddenly kissed him. Kanda pulled back blushing as red as Lavi's hair. Lavi felt a blush rise on his face too.

"... Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu..." Kanda muttered looking away.

"Watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite," Lavi said softly. Kanda blushed more and looked at him. Lavi smiled brightly at him. Kanda turned his head away and heard Lavi's small chuckle.

"Che. Just come back with my father in piece baka," Kanda said angrily trying to hide his embarrassment. Lavi grinned.

"Do you mean for me to bring him back in one piece, or bring myself back in one piece?" Lavi asked being an idiot.

"Both of you," Kanda said storming off and back into the basement. Lavi chuckled and walked out of the ware house. He had a deal to go stop.

* * *

**... Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu...** - …I love you…

**Watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite** - I love you too


	8. Chapter 8

Lavi was hidden amongst the trees near the meeting place. He saw Yukito pacing in the empty parking lot as he waited for them to arrive with his son. Lavi could see the money poking out of his coat pocket with how much he was moving. Lavi checked the gun he had again for the tenth time. His aim was good. But from this distance, he wasn't so sure if he would hit his target. If he had a sniper, he more than definitely would. He looked back when he heard a car pull up and doors open and shut.

"Where's my son?" Yukito asked as soon as Tyki stopped a foot in front of him. Tyki casually threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with the heal of his shoe.

"You'll get him after I get the money," Tyki answered. Yukito pulled it out of his pocket and held it out to Tyki. Tyki took the cash and started to count it.

"It's all there," Yukito said.

"Just making sure. While I do that, someone wants to talk to you," Tyki said side stepping as Allen got out of the car. Yukito's eyes widened in shock and he pointed at him.

"I came to you for help and you kidnap my son!" Yukito yelled angrily. Allen chuckled and looked up at him.

"It is true that you came to me for help and I gave you my best spy. But I work for the Earl," Allen said calmly. Yukito stared in disbelief.

"Oh and we don't have your son anymore."

"What?! What did you do to him?!" Yukito yelled. Lavi had a feeling that he was going to have to act fast in a minute. Allen walked towards him pulling out a gun.

"You're son escaped. But he never was our target. You were," Allen said raising the gun point blank rage. Lavi quickly took the shot and was grateful that it knocked the gun out of Allen's hand. Yukito instantly took of running for cover.

"Go after him!" Allen barked at Tyki. Tyki took off after Yukito and Lavi came out of the forest towards Allen.

"I have to admit that I was shocked when I found out the truth," Lavi said. Allen pulled out a second gun and held it ready. Pointing it straight at Lavi's heart. Lavi seemed completely unfazed by this.

"And how did you find out?" Allen asked glaring sharply at Lavi. Lavi let a cocky grin spread across his raising his gun up.

"I found Cross," Lavi said pulling the trigger and shooting Allen right between the eyes. He took off running after Yukito and Tyki. It only took him a few minutes to catch up to them. He saw Tyki shooting at Yukito who was hiding behind some crates. Lavi raised his gun and aimed for Tyki's head. He pulled the trigger and watched him fall to the ground. Lavi walked over to where Tyki's body lay and kicked him over. He shot Tyki two more times for good measure and kicked his gun away. Lavi walked towards the crates putting his gun up.

"Yukito, you can come out now," Lavi said. Yukito came out and ran at Lavi to try and punch him. Lavi grabbed his fist.

"I had no part in the kidnapping. They took me too," Lavi stated as he let go of Yukito's hand.

"Where's my son?"

"He's safe. He told me to bring you back in one piece," Lavi answered. He saw Yukito relax at hearing that.

"Let's get going. I don't want to be here when police show up," Lavi said heading in a direction that he knew would take him back to the ware house. Yukito followed closely behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Lavi led Yukito to the ware house and down into the basement. As soon as Yukito saw Kanda, he ran past Lavi and instantly pulled his son into a hug. Kanda glared like always and tried to push away from him. Lavi smiled at the scene in front of him before turning to Cross.

"I killed Tyki and Allen," Lavi said. Cross pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at Lavi.

"Good. But now there's the rest of them to deal with," Cross said. Lavi nodded. He was pretty sure the Earl had heard of Allen and Tyki's deaths by now. So the Earl was most likely sending the others after him now. Kanda finally freed himself from his father's grip and looked at Lavi.

"I'll take them out too. But I'll need more guns." Cross just pointed to a crate that was a few feet behind Lavi with the lid off. Lavi walked over to it and saw that it was loaded with guns. Lavi turned to Cross about to ask a question.

"This is our weapons facility dumb ass," Cross said going back to his cigarette. Lavi looked back into the crate and pulled out a few guns to use and extra ammo.

"More than likely the Earl is sending them here first to check. Which means you two need to get out of here," Lavi said turning to Yukito and Kanda. Kanda glared at Lavi. He did not want to leave, but then again he wouldn't say that out loud either. Yukito nodded in agreement. Cross stood up and stretched some. Lavi looked at him and Cross knew the unasked question.

"I'll make sure they're safe. Make sure to call when it's over idiot," Cross said walking out of the basement. Yukito followed, but Kanda stayed put. Lavi noticed and frowned.

"You can't stay with me. I can't protect the both of us while worrying over you," Lavi said. Kanda stepped towards him and he stayed put.

"I know. I…" Kanda trailed off. Lavi smiled realizing this was hard for Kanda to say how he felt. Lavi gently cupped Kanda's cheek and meet his gaze.

"Go. Everything will be fine Yuu," Lavi said softly kissing him. Lavi pulled away and noticed that he was blushing. Lavi pushed him towards the door and Kanda looked back at him.

"Don't call me that baka usagi," Kanda grumbled before he walked out the door to follow Cross and his father. Lavi waited down in the basement until he heard noise upstairs. He grinned knowing who it was. He quietly made his way up stairs and quickly found a good spot that would cover him. Lavi took a deep breath and slowly peaked around his hiding spot and took a shot at Lulubell. He cussed quietly when it only grazed her shoulder. He quickly moved back when bullets started flying in his direction.

Lavi reached around and shot off a few bullets and heard someone fall. He wasn't sure who it was. He couldn't chance looking. He could hear Wisely complaining about his head. Lavi quickly chanced it and popped up and shot him in the head. He ducked down to avoid being shot. _So I've taken out Sheryl and Wisely. _Lavi popped up and shot his gun again and cussed when that gun ran out of bullets. He tossed it down and pulled out another. He winched in pain as he got shot in the shoulder. He ducked down and looked around.

Lavi spotted another spot he could hide behind, but he would have to run for it. He took a deep breath and made a dash for it. He shot a few rounds at them and managed to take down one of the twins. But in return, he got shot in the leg. Lavi cussed as he got behind the crates. He could here Road laugh. He reached around and shot the other twin. He leaned back into his hiding spot.

"Damn… I wish I had a partner…" Lavi muttered as he looked at his leg. He saw that the bullet had hit him below the knee. So he knew he would be fine. His left arm would be out of use for a while. But he would worry about that later as he heard their footsteps get closer. Lavi popped up and fired at Lulubell. He grinned when she fell down. Road glared at him and picked up Lulubell's gun and started to shot both guns. Lavi fired at her and only managed to hit her shoulder. Skin fired back at him. But Lavi wasn't to worried about him as all of Skin's shots were way off.

Lavi fired again at Road and got her in the chest. She fell down onto her back. Lavi knew she wasn't dead just yet. He would take of her after he killed Skin. Skin stopped and looked at Road and Lavi tried not to laugh. Skin wasn't the brightest of their group. Lavi aimed and shot him three times in the head. Skin fell with a loud thud because of is size. Lavi walked out of his spot towards road with a slight limp. He stood over her. She glared up at him. But he could see the hidden plea in her eyes begging him to not kill her. Lavi looked at her impassively and shot her straight in the face.

He walked away and pulled out a phone. Lavi called Cross and waited for him to answer.

"And here I thought you were dead," Cross answered. Lavi rolled his eye.

"Sorry. I'm still kicking. All that's left is the Earl now." Cross was quiet for a minute while he took in what Lavi said. Cross then said something quietly before hanging up.

Lavi sighed and put away the phone. He started to make his way to where he was told to go. He could only imagine what Kanda was going to do when he saw his injuries.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavi slowly walked into the building where Cross was hiding with Yukito and Kanda. Kanda came running out of the room and straight to Lavi. Lavi grinned nervously when Kanda saw the two wounds. Kanda glared harshly at him and hit him in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for Yuu?" Lavi whined when Cross and Yukito walked up.

"Because you're an idiot," Kanda said angrily. Lavi could hear the hidden tone underneath it. He knew that Kanda meant to say that it was because he got injured. Lavi grinned stupidly at him and he turn away. Cross leaned closer to Lavi's shoulder and frowned. He grabbed Lavi's wrist and dragged him into the room they came out of. Lavi, once inside, saw Komui in there.

"You told me you were a friend of Allen's. So you were lying to protect yourself right?" Lavi asked his guard up.

"I did. I had a feeling something was up with Allen so I went along with it for the time being," Komui replied. Cross forced Lavi to sit in the chair so Komui could look at his wounds.

"Aren't you some scientist?"

"I'm also a doctor." Lavi couldn't help but feel worried when he heard those words. Komui bent down and looked at Lavi's leg carefully. Lavi watched him as he worked on his leg. Lavi bit his lip to try and not scream in pain as Komui cleaned both his wounds and treated them. By the time Komui was done. He had bit his lip so hard, that it was bleeding slightly. Cross coughed in the corner like he was trying to hide a laugh and Lavi glared at him.

"You'll be fine. But you're going to have to wait for those wounds to heal before you go after the Earl," Komui said. Lavi nodded. He hated having to wait for wounds to heal. Komui left the room to head back to his own house. Cross got up and walked towards the door.

"You better stay here until you heal or I'll shot you myself," Cross said as he walked out. Lavi knew that Cross meant it. He'd done it to him when he had first joined. Lavi remembered that day clearly. He wasn't going to make that same mistake again. Lavi stood and limped slightly to the bed and sat on it. He looked up when Kanda entered.

"I'm guessing your father and Cross are in another room like this too," Lavi said. Kanda nodded and shut the door. Lavi watched Kanda come over and sit next to him one the bed.

"I know what you really meant earlier," Lavi said not looking at him just yet.

"You lied. You said everything would be alright baka," Kanda said stubbornly. Lavi chuckled quietly.

"And it is. I came back alive didn't I?"

"Idiot! You came back injured!" Kanda snapped. Lavi looked at him square in the face.

"I never said I wouldn't come back uninjured. This is part of who I am Yuu," Lavi said calmly. Kanda growled in frustration and looked away crossing his arms over his chest. Lavi slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Kanda turned to look when he saw something drop out of the corner of his eye. He blushed when he saw how toned Lavi was.

"These are all the scars I've gotten from all my fights." Kanda slowly reached out a hand to touch one of the scars on Lavi, but pulled his hand back.

"Good ahead. It's fine Yuu," Lavi said softly. Kanda looked up at Lavi's face and Lavi nodded. Kanda slowly reached out again and lightly traced on of the scars going across Lavi's chest. Lavi inhaled deeply to stop himself from moaning. He never thought that someone touching his scars like that would make him feel like his senses were on fire.

"I got that one from a bar fight. The moron had a dagger hidden in his sleeve," Lavi said. Kanda looked up at him to ask something, but Lavi answered before he could.

"This was my first scar. I got it before I joined with Cross." Kanda nodded and looked back down and traced another one that ran across his stomach. Lavi laughed slightly at that one since it kind of tickled. He instantly regretted that. Kanda pushed him back onto the bed and started to tickle him. Lavi bust out laughing and closed his eye.

"N-No… S-Stop!" Lavi laughed. Kanda smirked deviously and continued to tickle him until he winched in pain when he moved his injured shoulder to much. Kanda stopped and placed his hands on both sides of Lavi.

"Are…you okay…?" Kanda asked. The words feeling weird coming out of his mouth. Lavi steadied his breathing and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Lavi answered. He opened his eye and looked up at Kanda. Kanda slowly reached one hand to the eye patch and let it hover over top of it.

"Can I see what this eye looks like?" Lavi bit his lip for a minute. He had never really let anyone see what he looked like without it on except his victims and Toma. Slowly he nodded. After all the years of not being able to trust someone, Lavi felt like he could trust Kanda. Kanda slowly removed the eye patch. Lavi opened his right eye to reveal another deep emerald green eye.

"Why do you wear it if your eye is fine?" Kanda asked.

"I feel more comfortable with it on. I take it off when certain assignments require me to have a certain disguise," Lavi answered.

"I like you both ways. When your wearing it or not."

"Why's that?" Lavi asked.

"Because I get to be the only one that gets to see it and live," Kanda said smirking. Lavi blushed slightly at that. Kanda moved and was now laying beside him. He wrapped an arm around Lavi and gently pulled him closer. Lavi blushed more. His face almost going as red as his hair.

"Y-Yuu?"

"Let's just sleep baka usagi." Lavi slowly nodded and finally realized that he was, indeed, tired. Kanda watched Lavi close his eyes and his breathing soon even out into a peaceful rhythm. He smiled when he knew Lavi was asleep.

"I love you…" Kanda quietly whispered as he closed his eyes too.


	11. Chapter 11

Kanda woke first the next morning. He slowly sat up and saw that Lavi was sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled softly and got up out of the bed without waking him. He walked to the other side of the room where he had placed his jacket when he had first arrived. He reached into one of the pockets when he heard something vibrating. He pulled out a phone that he knew wasn't there before. Kanda slowly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kanda do you know who I am?" asked the voice. Kanda's eyes widened when he realized that on the other end was the Earl himself.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good."

"What do you want," Kanda asked trying not to let fear seep into his voice.

"I'll make you a deal Kanda," the Earl said.

"How would I know that you would keep it?" Kanda asked cautiously. He heard the Earl chuckle on the other end and he frowned.

"Sharp. This is one I will keep."

"Then what is it?"

"You want this to end right? For everything to go back to the way it was?" asked the Earl.

"Yes."

"Then all I want from you, is for you to bring me the spy that single handedly killed all mine," he said. Kanda turned to look at Lavi. He was still asleep, but hand now sprawled out across the entire bed softly snoring. Kanda glared down at the ground. It was true he wanted this to end. It was true he wanted everything to go the way it had been before Lavi showed up. But could he really do it? He heard the phone shift into someone else's hands on the other end.

"Kanda?" Kanda's eyes widened at the voice.

"Lenalee!"

"Kanda, where are you? I'm scared," Lenalee said. Kanda didn't get to answer her because the Earl was back on the line again.

"Well?" he asked.

"Fine. But you leave her alone," Kanda growled.

"Good. If you reach back into your coat, you will find a tranquilizer. Use it on him. After that take him outside and there will be a car waiting to take you where I am at," he said hanging up. Kanda closed the phone and turned back to his jacket. He reached into the other pocket and pulled out the needle. Kanda quietly walked over to Lavi. He bit his lip as he injected Lavi.

Lavi's eyes shot open for a split second, but that was all he needed to see it was Kanda. As his eyes slipped closed again, he managed to get one word out.

"W-Why?" Kanda said nothing as he picked up Lavi and carried him out of the room and outside. It took him a minute to spot the car. He walked over to it and opened the door. He gently placed Lavi inside before getting in himself. As soon as he shut the door, the driver took off. Kanda looked at Lavi before glaring at the floor board.

* * *

Kanda soon got out of the car and dragged Lavi out as he was starting to become somewhat conscious. He glared at the building in front of him. The Earl had brought them all the way to his own house. Kanda led Lavi up the front porch and opened the door. Kanda took him into the living room were Lenalee and the Earl were waiting. Kanda glared as harshly as he could. The Earl just chuckled.

Lavi shook his head as his senses came back to him. He quickly noted that he was in Kanda's living room and Kanda had a tight grip on his arm. Lavi looked forward and saw the Earl with Lenalee next to him. He could see that she was scared of the situation that she had been thrown into. He couldn't blame her. He felt the very same on his first assignment.

"I brought him. Now let her go," Kanda said angrily. Lavi looked at the earl and saw the outline of the knife hidden in his sleeve. He had a very bad feeling that this was his last moment on earth.

"Bring him to me and you can have her. And I will leave you and your family alone," the Earl said. Kanda yanked Lavi forward and Lavi complied. Kanda stopped in front of the Earl and Lenalee ran to Kanda's side instantly. Kanda shoved Lavi at the Earl and the Earl caught him. He spun Lavi around to face Kanda and Lenalee. The two stepped back away from the Earl and Lavi.

"Anything you want to say to them?" asked the Earl. Lavi looked straight at Kanda and smiled to his shock.

"I can't blame you Kanda. If I was in your position, I might have done the same to save my friend. But I don't have any friends… I don't hate you. This is just how my life works," Lavi said. He felt a single tear fall and that surprised him. He had never cried again since his first mission when he learned he had to be tough. The Earl flicked out the knife and Lavi closed his eyes. Lenalee cover her mouth in horror. Kanda wanted to look away, but he couldn't. His eyes stayed glued to Lavi's face. The Earl sliced Lavi's throat right as a gun shot went off and got him between the eyes. Both bodies fell to the floor.

Kanda stood there trembling as someone ran past him to Lavi. Cross ran into the room next and stopped by Kanda.

"Will he make it Bookman?" Cross asked.

"I called for an ambulance before I came in. They will be here in a minute. Lavi should be fine," He answered. Cross nodded and looked at Kanda and Lenalee.

"Yukito is outside waiting in a car that will take you three somewhere safe until I come get you," Cross said. Kanda nodded and slowly led Lenalee outside. Cross could tell that Kanda didn't seem like he was all there at the moment. He kind of felt bad for the boy, but he felt worse for the girl. He heard the ambulance coming and he looked at Bookman.

"You go with him. I'll take of the bastard's body," Cross said. Bookman nodded and Cross walked over to the Earl's limp body and dragged him off outside. The medics came running in and over to Lavi. Carefully they managed to place him onto the stretcher. Bookman followed them out and into the waiting vehicle. He watched them as they started trying to work on Lavi in the vehicle on the way to the hospital.

He noted how Lavi was looking paler and paler. Bookman didn't know if Lavi was going to make it or not. He prayed silently that the boy did live.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and quickly rushed Lavi into the building and back into the operating rooms. Bookman stood there in the waiting room and watched the doors swing shut. Cross walked in and came over to him.

"He should make it. He lived through me shooting him before," Cross said. Bookman nodded. He knew Lavi was tough, but he didn't know how tough. He had taught him not to become attached to anyone on his missions because it would end badly. It seemed like Lavi was literally learning it the hard way.

"And what of the ambassador and those other two?" Bookman asked.

"On a plan back to Japan. It's best that they went back there." Bookman nodded in agreement.

"What are you planning to do if Lavi lives?" Bookman asked. Cross scratched at his beard for a minute.

"What would you like to do? After all, he is your grandson," Cross said. Bookman looked up at him, silently hating how short he was.

"I would like to see him live a happy life and have friends that he can trust," Bookman replied. Cross nodded and looked at him.

"It will take him at least a year or two to get over being suspicious of everything."

"I know. I will help him through it." Both men sat down in chairs and waited to hear what the doctor would say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Years Later…**

He grinned as he stepped out of the airport. He looked around and saw the car that was waiting for him. He walked over to it and the trunk popped opened. He put his bags in and shut the trunk. He walked to the passenger side and got in. He buckled up and looked at the person behind the wheel.

"Long time no see Cross."

"Not long enough Lavi," Cross said. Lavi pouted and Cross ignored it as he drove off.

"How does it feel to not have to be told you won't have any more assignments?" Cross asked after a few minutes. Lavi looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"It's going to feel weird, but I think I'll like it," Lavi answered. Cross made a noise and rolled the window down so he could smoke a cigarette. Lavi rolled his eye at him.

"That's eventually going to kill you one day," Lavi said. Cross kindly flipped him the bird and Lavi ignored him. He went back to looking out the window. He was excited that he would get to see Kanda again. He was upset at the fact that he wasn't staying at Kanda's house. He would be living across from him.

"Kanda doesn't know does he?" Lavi asked.

"No. Neither does that girl or his father," Cross answered. Lavi nodded. He grinned at the thought of getting to surprise Kanda and Lenalee. Lavi was in his own little world when Cross pulled into the drive way to Lavi's new place. He noticed Lavi's expression and hit him in the head.

"What was that for?!" Lavi exclaimed glaring at Cross. Cross popped the trunk. He dug into his jacket and pulled out a set of keys and gave them to Lavi.

"One of those is the house key. The other is for you new car in the garage. Now get out of my car," Cross said. Lavi rolled his eye and got out of the car. He got his bags out of the trunk and shut it. As soon as he was out of the way, Cross pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Lavi shook his head and walked up to the front door. He quickly figured out which key it was and opened the door.

He walked in and shut the door and took his boots off. Lavi picked his bags back up and walked around the house. He could tell that it was Bookman that had furnished the place. It had a lot of different things form everywhere he had ever been. He smiled softly as he walked into his bedroom and set down his bags on the bed. The bed looked really soft and he was tired from the flight. But he really wanted to go "bug" his neighbors. So he happily walked back to his front door and put his shoes back on and walked outside. He made sure to lock the door.

Lavi after doing so, headed across the street to Kanda's house. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell. He only had to wait for a few minutes before the door opened.

"I thought I said we don't want your da-" Kanda started but stopped when he saw who was standing there. Lavi grinned like an idiot and placed his arms behind his head.

"Hi neighbor," Lavi greeted. Kanda started at him in shock until a woman walked up to him.

"Yuu, what's wrong?" She asked. Lavi looked at her and spotted the ring on her finger and then his eye darted to Kanda's hand and saw a ring on his finger too. The woman looked at Lavi and smiled.

"Hi I'm Okubo Ami," She said.

"I'm Lavi," he replied. She smiled at him and looked at Kanda. Lavi looked at him too.

"I'm guessing your dad let you have this house huh?" Lavi asked. Kanda nodded.

"So Lenalee's not here is she?"

"No she's here. My father asked her to stay here," Kanda said. As if on cue, Lenalee came outside and hugged Lavi. Lavi smiled and hugged her back.

"I thought you were dead," she said when she let go of him.

"I'm not."

"Where are you staying?" Lenalee asked. Lavi pointed to the house behind him. Lenalee looked and grabbed his hand.

"I want to see your house!" she said happily as she dragged him back across the street. Lavi unlocked the front door and they walked in. he took his boots off again and Lenalee slipped off her flats. She started walking around the house amazed at everything she saw.

"How long has Kanda been engaged?" Lavi asked. Lenalee turned and looked at him.

"He's been engaged to her for a year," Lenalee answered. Lavi walked past her and into his kitchen.

"I see," he said. He got out two glasses and filled them with ice and water. He handed a glass to Lenalee. She thanked him for it and took a sip of the water.

"I don't like her," Lenalee said setting her glass down on the counter.

"Why's that Lena?" Lavi asked.

"There's something off about her. I think she just wants to be with Kanda-kun because of his money," Lenalee replied. Lavi noted that she had picked up on using honorifics.

"Never know. I'm just glad he's happy," Lavi replied taking a sip from his glass. Lenalee frowned at him.

"I think you're better for him. You made him happier than he is with her. You need to try and get him back," she said putting her hands on her hips. Lavi smiled sadly at her.

"I don't know if I can."


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened to that super tough spy?" Lenalee asked, her brows furrowed at him. Lavi sighed took another sip from his glass.

"He went through two years of rehabilitation to be a normal person again," Lavi answered.

"Wrong!"

"Wrong?" Lavi repeated slightly confused by the girl in front of him. She huffed looking annoyed. She went to open her mouth to explain why he was wrong when there was a knock on his door. Lavi walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. He opened it and saw Kanda standing there. Lenalee came into view and saw Kanda.

"Is something wrong Kanda-kun?" Lenalee asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Ami was about to go to the store and wanted to know if you wanted to go with her Lenalee," Kanda said. She walked past Lavi and put her shoes back on. She looked at Lavi.

"We are finishing this conversation of why you are wrong later," she said before leaving. Kanda and Lavi watched her go. Kanda turned to Lavi and opened his mouth to ask, but Lavi beat him to it.

"Don't ask. Would you like to come in?" Lavi asked stepping back. Kanda stepped in and took his shoes off as Lavi shut the door. Lavi headed back to the kitchen and Kanda followed him. Lavi placed Lenalee's glass in the sink and got out one for Kanda. He filled it with water and ice too. Lavi turned around to give it to Kanda. Kanda quietly took the offered drink.

"How'd you two meet?" Lavi asked walking to go sit in the living room in one of the chairs. Kanda followed suit, sitting across from him.

"About a month after being sent back here to Japan. I was walking around the city and bumped into her and knocked her over," Kanda answered. Lavi nodded as he listened.

"I see."

"How did you survive?" Kanda asked. Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"Not too sure. Cross wouldn't stop teasing me. He kept saying something about how I didn't want to leave that pretty boy," Lavi answered. Kanda's eye twitch in annoyance at the pretty boy statement. Lavi noticed and grinned.

"Relax. He didn't say that. What he really said was it was because I'm an idiot that refuses to die," Lavi said. Kanda calmed down some, but still glared slightly.

"He better have," Kanda mumbled taking a sip of his water. Lavi chuckled.

"What do you do for a living? Or do you still do nothing like in America?" Lavi asked.

"I teach at a dojo," Kanda replied rolling his eyes at Lavi. Lavi smiled and nodded. He always figured that's what Kanda would do if he stayed in Japan.

"That's great."

"And you?" Kanda asked. Lavi took a sip from his glass and sighed. He sat his glass down and leaned back in the chair.

"I was told not to do anything except behave and stay out of trouble," Lavi answered. Kanda snorted at that and smirked. Lavi looked at him quizzically.

"Do you find something funny?"

"Yeah. An ex spy being told to behave and stay out of trouble." Lavi flipped him a bird and Kanda looked away. Lavi could tell something was bothering the other. He smiled sadly as he watched the other poke at the ice in his glass.

"If you think I'm blaming you for what happened to me, I'm not. You did what you deemed necessary." Kanda looked at him and his eyes finally traveled to the long scar on Lavi's neck. Kanda frowned at it. Hating that he was the one that caused it. He wouldn't tell Lavi he had wanted to kill himself because of what he did. He was honestly glad that he had Lenalee for a friend.

"But still…" he trailed off. Lavi stood up and walked over to Kanda and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kanda looked up at him and saw that Lavi was smiling just like that day.

"It's okay. I forgive you. And I'm glad you found someone to make you happy," Lavi said. He prayed that the mask of fake happiness for the other wouldn't break. As far as he knew, Kanda couldn't tell he was faking it. Kanda nodded once.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Lavi watched Kanda leave through the window. Once he saw Kanda disappear into his own house, he let his mask fall and the tears finally fall. He really was glad for the other. But he felt his heart shattered. He slowly went around his house and turned off the lights. Lavi went into his room and moved the two bags off the bed and placed them on the floor. He pulled the covers back and slipped into bed. He had been right earlier when he thought the bed was comfy. Lavi took off the eye patch and laid it on the night stand, before lying down. Lavi closed his eyes and cried himself asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Lavi slowly got up. He padded over to the closet and opened it. He was just glad the old panda had got him some new clothes. He grabbed something random and shut the closet door. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. Lavi placed his clothes on the counter and moved to the shower. He turned it on and stripped out of his clothes. Lavi stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. He felt more relaxed when the hot water hit him.

Lavi didn't take long in the shower and got out after a short while. He grabbed his towel and began to dry off as he stepped towards the counter. He dressed pretty quick. Lavi grabbed his tooth brush and proceeded to brush his teeth. He finally looked at the mirror and wiped the fog off. Lavi jumped, scared out of his wits when he saw an identical person behind him. He quickly turned around, but no one was there. Lavi looked back at the mirror cautiously. He sighed in relief when he didn't see anyone there. He shook his head laughing and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Lavi walked into his kitchen and made a quickly bowl of Lucky Charms and walked into the Living room. He didn't even notice Kanda sitting there as he turned on his television.

"And you still eat that gay ass cereal," Kanda said timing it when Lavi stuck the spoon in his mouth. Lavi gagged on the cereal in his mouth and looked over.

"H-how'd you get in?" Lavi choked out. Kanda couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"You left the front door unlocked gay leprechaun," Kanda replied smugly. Lavi, after he was done with his coughing fit, glared at Kanda.

"First, I'm not a gay leprechaun for eating Lucking Charms. And two, you still don't just walk into someone's house if the doors unlocked." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Just finishing eating. I figured since this is most likely your first time in Japan, I'd at least show you around." Lavi grumbled as he ate the rest of his cereal. Once he finished, he put the bowl up and went back to his bathroom to attempt to fix his naturally messy hair. Lavi stared at the mirror and shook his head.

"I had to be seeing things earlier…" he muttered as he left. Not noticing the person that still reflected in the mirror.

* * *

Lavi walked around with Kanda asking multiple questions. Some Kanda answered and others he just made some noise. Lavi looked at Kanda and frowned. He had a feeling this was Lenalee's doing.

"How about we get something to drink?" Lavi asked. Kanda nodded and headed in a different direction. Lavi followed and wondered where they were going. They soon came across a small little café. Lavi and Kanda sat at on of the outside tables and some came and asked them what they wanted. Lavi watched the waitress leave, before looking at Kanda.

"You come here a lot don't you?" Lavi asked. Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes. Lavi took that as a yes and smiled at him.

"Do you plan to actually do something while you live here?" Kanda asked after their drinks came. Lavi took a sip from his and grinned. It tasted really good he was going to defiantly remember to come back here often.

"Maybe. I'm not really sure what I could do. Lenalee set you up to this didn't she?" Kanda huffed annoyed and took a sip of his green tea.

"She's always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong more since you've come here…" Kanda grumbled. Lavi pouted and faked like he was hurt.

"Ouch. I've only been here two days and it already seems like you want me gone. How cruel Yuu," Lavi whined. Kanda glared at him.

"Don't use my first name," he hissed.

"You've grown a lot colder in the last two years haven't you? Did seeing me almost die do that to you?" Lavi asked. His voice held how worried he was about the other. Kanda scoffed and sip on his tea. Lavi sighed and looked around. His eye stopped on the reflective glass directly across the street and widened. He saw him and Kanda reflected in it. But that's not what had him slightly scared. He could see that same person from his bathroom mirror standing behind Kanda.

"Oi. Are you alright?" Kanda asked. Lavi looked at him and saw that there was absolutely no one behind Kanda.

"Y-yeah. I think I'm still experiencing jet lag," Lavi replied. Kanda looked liked he did believe him.

"I know what jet lag is like. You don't shake like that," Kanda said pointing to the cup in Lavi's hand. Lavi looked down and saw that he was shaking really bad. He set the cup down and looked back at Kanda.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. I think I should go home," Lavi said. Kanda nodded and paid for the two drinks and led Lavi back to the car to drive him home. Lavi knew he needed to call Bookman as soon as he got back to his house and was alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Lavi thanked Kanda for showing him around the town and quickly entered his house. He went around and made sure everything was locked and shut tight before pulling his phone out. He dialed the familiar number that was Bookman's and waited.

"Yes?" Bookman answered.

"I'm seeing him again," Lavi stated.

"I know that you are seeing Kanda again baka."

"No. Not Kanda. _Him_." Bookman was quiet for a minute.

"How long?"

"Since this morning. First when I got out of the shower and wiped the mirror. And again when I was sitting with Kanda at a small café. He was standing behind Kanda like he was going to harm him."

"There was a possibility that you had a twin, but I only found you that day."

"What?" Lavi asked shocked and confused.

"I will be there by next week to help you," Bookman replied hanging up. Lavi sighed as he sat down on the couch finally. Now that he thought about it, the figure did seem to have a sense of familiarity. Like it was a real person. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really had no clue what he should do. Lavi thought back to the town and decided he would go back after he took an hour or so long nap. He stretched out on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Lenalee and Ami both looked when Kanda came back. He walked into the living room and sighed.

"Did something happen Yuu?" Ami asked concerned. Lenalee was mentally strangling the women. She believed that Lavi should be the only one to call Kanda by his first name.

"Something's wrong with that baka usagi. Something freaked him out at lunch," Kanda answered.

"Well you do have to remember what Lavi used to be Kanda-kun," Lenalee said. Kanda nodded in agreement with Lenalee. Now that he thought about it, he had even looked where Lavi had been staring and saw no one there. He knew something wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what. He shrugged it off as unimportant for now.

"I'll go back over to his house and check on him later. For now I'll just mess with the garden," Kanda said walking off. Lenalee watched him leave the room and frowned. She could, without doubt, see that he was conflicted with his current situation. Lenalee realized he was trying to pick between Ami and Lavi. Lenalee watched as Ami got up and left the room as well. She was determined to figure out what seemed off about her. She sighed and got up herself. She decided to just go out and look at the shops for a little while.

* * *

Lenalee was walking around the shops and smiled. She loved how beautiful most of the displays were. She looked into another shop and noticed it was a small book store. Lenalee walked into the store and walked down a few isles of books, before stopping to look at some.

"I wonder if Lavi would like a book?" Lenalee said to herself quietly. She walked down another isle and stopped when she saw Ami walk past the rows. Lenalee quietly followed her and hid behind a bookshelf and peeked out at her. Ami's back was to her thankfully. She could somewhat see to men in black suits and dark sunglasses.

"We seem to have a slight problem," Ami spoke.

"What do you mean ma'am?" asked one of the men.

"The one that single handedly took down the Earl and his family is here in Japan and living right across from me."

"Lavi Bookman Jr.?" asked the other male.

"Yes him you idiot!" Ami said slapping him up side the head.

"What do you want us to do about him?" Ami huffed and crossed her arms.

"Kanda said something freaked him out at lunch. I want you to find out everything about him. Even whatever might be blacked out or deleted about him. And then we will come up with something. I'm just lucky he can't remember who I am," She said.

"That is true."

"As long as he doesn't cause me problems with Kanda, I don't care. But I want everything on that idiot to use against him. He will not stop father's plan," Ami said. Lenalee quickly and quietly left the shop. She needed to tell this to Lavi immediately.

* * *

Lavi groaned as he was woken up by rapid knocking on his front door. He slowly got up off the couch and trudged over to the door. As soon as he opened the door, Lenalee rushed inside without a word. Lavi shut the door and followed her back into his living room. He sat back on the couch and watched her pace for a few minutes.

"You can sit down Lenalee," he said. Lenalee stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I can't sit down. Not after what I heard and saw at the book store not that long ago." Lavi raised his eyebrow, curious.

"And what would that be?"

"I didn't like when Kanda got together with Ami. I believe that you two belong together." Lavi opened his mouth to interrupt her. Thinking that it was a continuation of their earlier conversation from when she first came over. Lenalee glared at him and he closed his mouth the let her continue.

"I saw her at the store along with two men in black suits and dark sunglasses. They were talking about you Lavi."

"Okay. Should I be worried?"

"Yes! She wants them to dig everything about you up! She is just using Kanda for her father's plan!" Lenalee exclaimed. Lavi sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions.

"Lenalee," he started as he looked up straight into her eyes. "I can't do anything. No. I'm not allowed to do anything about this Lenalee. Cross and the old panda will have my ass if I do anything to do with my old ways." Lenalee huffed in annoyance.

"You know her Lavi! She said something about not being able to remember her," Lenalee stated. It was clear that she was angry at him. But he could care less at the moment.

"If I can't remember her, then she must be apart of my memory that I've lost," Lavi simply said. Lenalee huffed and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind her as she went. Lavi said and flopped over on the couch.

"My life seemed easier when I was a spy…" Lavi muttered into the couch.


	15. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updates with the stories right. I'm busy with my job and I don't have the laptop right now. When I get it back, I will be working on the next chapters for all of my stories. So please wait just a little longer. And thank you for all your reviews.


End file.
